Charlotte Wiltshire/Gallery
Hello Charlotte charwalk.png|Normal walksprites. charwalk2.png|Other walksprites. charwalk4.png|Monochrome walksprites. rip.png|Dead. CharFaces.png|Charlotte's faces (some unused). CharFaces2.png CharFaces3.png CharFaces4.png CharFaces5.png TitleScreen.png|Title screen. book5.png|Herself, depicted in the Book of Truth. Magcat2.png|Sleeping with Magcat. UMC.png|Meeting Umbrella Man. Illust7.png|Trying on the White Spotted Jellyfish Dress. Illust1.png|You've been a bad, bad girl. Illust2.png Charlotte on Fire.jpg|Charlotte on fire. Illust3.png|The mirror shows the future. Resurrected Felix and Charlotte.jpg|Charlotte hugging Felix. DeusEND.png|Talking to an Executioner. Kill1.jpg|Killing Freya. Kill3.png|Cross your heart, hope to die, jam some scissors in her eye. Final.png|Meeting the Oracle. Illust11.png|Tea with Umbrella Man. Extra.png|Bonus art of Charlotte and Seth. Extra2.png|Bonus art of Charlotte, current and younger. charwalk3.png|Unused walksprites. charwalk5.png|Unused monochromatic walksprites. DeusEND2.jpg|Unused art (turned into a promotional image). Hello Charlotte 2 charlie sprites normal.png|Normal walksprites. charlie sprites.png|Other walksprites. Rip.png|Whoops. Charlotte1.png|Charlotte's faces (some unused). Charlotte2.png Charlotte3.png Charlotte4.png Charlotte5.png Charlotte6.png Charlotte7.png Charlotte8.png Charlotte9.png Oracle3.png partysprites.png|In your party. crossedout.png|Crossed out. Charlotte1-1.png Charlotte1-4.png Charlotte2-1.png Charlotte2-2.png Charlotte2-3.png Charlotte2-4.png Charlotte2-5.png Charlotte1-2.png Charlotte1-3.png Charlotte1-5.png Charlotte1-8.png Charlotte1-7.png Charlotte1-6.png Charlotte2-8.png Oracle2-7.png Charlotte3-5.png Charlotte2-7.png Charlotte5-5.png Charlotte2-6.png Mag-4.png|Charlotte with Magcat. Charlotte5-1.png Charlotte5-2.png Charlotte5-3.png Oracle2-5.png|Charlotte needs a new barber. Chanri.png|Hugged by Anri. Charlotte5-6.png|Charlotte looks cute even when she's just got up. Charlotte4-1.png|No one can prove we aren't all naked in our dreams. Charlotte4-2.png Charlotte4-4.png Charlotte4-5.png Charlotte4-3.png Charlotte3-7.png|Got some clothes from Frei. Charlotte4-8.png Charlotte4-7.png Charlotte7-3.png Charlotte7-2.png Charlotte7-1.png Charlotte4-6.png Charlotte8-1.png|Hair tidied up. Charlotte8-4.png Charlotte9-1.png Charlotte9-2.png Charlotte9-3.png Charlotte9-4.png Charlotte9-5.png Charlotte8-2.png Charlotte8-3.png Charlotte8-5.png Charlotte8-8.png Charlotte8-7.png Charlotte8-6.png Charlotte9-6.png Charlotte5-4.png Charlotte6-7.png Charlotte6-5.png Charlotte6-6.png Charlotte6-8.png Charlotte6-3.png|In Dreamland, sans hair. Charlotte6-1.png Charlotte6-2.png Charlotte6-4.png Crossed-3.png|Crossed out. Crossed-1.png Crossed-4.png Crossed-2.png Charlotte3-6.png|Young Charlotte. Oracle3-7.png|Such a cruel world... Oracle3-8.png|Such a ruthless world... Charlotte3-8.png|White End. CharOracle.png|The Oracle. Oracle3-2.png|Grey End. Oracle3-3.png Oracle3-4.png Oracle3-6.png Oracle3-5.png Oracle3-1.png Title2.png|Title card. Intro0.jpg|Sleep in heavenly peace. Intro.jpg B-day.jpg|Happy birthday! Best Friend Anri.png|Happy birthday...? BoT2.jpg|Herself depicted in her Book of Truth. Playing Piano.jpg|Playing piano. UM ribbon.png|Getting a ribbon from Umbrella Man. Crying.png|Charlotte crying, something that should never have to happen. Healing Heart Wounds.jpg|Charlotte's Heart Wounds healing. Anri's Kiss.png|Anri kisses Charlotte. Corpse.png|A familiar hairstyle. Charlottes dream.jpg|Happy End. Chardraws.png|Charlotte's drawing of some poppies. Chardraws2.png|Charlotte's drawing of Magcat. Black End.png|Black End. Charlotte's Breakdown.png|It's not fair. eating.png|Eating junk food and concrete alike. You Idiot.png|Vincent, you liar! Grey End.png|He's dead, Jim. Goodnight Sweet Prince.png|Grey End. White end.png|Umbrella Man giving Charlotte a much needed hug. UMOracle.jpg|Traversing the stars with Umbrella Man. Leaving.png|White End. Endcard_2.jpg|End card. t1-2.png|® Don't Hinder t1-3.png|® Infirmary t1-4.png|® Lap Pillow t2-2.png|(SR) Landfill 2 t2-4.png|(SR) Umbrella Boy t2-5.png|(SR) Sleeping t3-1.png|(UR) Self-Insert t3-2.png|(UR) Medusa t3-3.png|(UR) Midnight Train t3-4.png|(UR) Young Gods charlie sprites unused.png|Unused walksprites. Charwalk.png|Leftover walksprites from Hello Charlotte (unused). Charlotte3-3.png|Unused sprites. Charlotte3-4.png Charlotte3-1.png Charlotte3-2.png Oracle-6.png|Unused sprite of Charlotte and the Oracle cuddling. Title.png|Unused title card. Other Artwork Charlotte Concept 1.jpg|Concept art of Charlotte. Charlotte and Felix Concept 1.jpg|Concept art of Charlotte and Felix. Charlotte Concept 2.jpg|Concept art of Charlotte. CharacterLineup2.jpg|Concept art for Charlotte and the tenants. Charlotte Concept 3.jpg|Concept art of Charlotte. Charlotte Concept with a Ponytail 1.jpg|Concept art of Charlotte with a Ponytail. Charlotte and Felix Concept 2.jpg|Concept art of Charlotte and Felix. Masked Charlotte 1.gif|Charlotte wearing a Mask. tumblr_nmrkzbM7aX1s3snaho1_500.gif Hello Charlotte Visual 1.gif Charlotte, Felix and Seth.jpg|Charlotte, Felix and Seth. Hello Charlotte Episode 1 Promotional Art 1.jpg|Promotional Art for Hello Charlotte Episode 1. Hello Charlotte 2 days left.gif Hello Charlotte 1 day left.gif Play Hello Charlotte.gif Charlotte with Bunny Toy 1.jpg Charlotte with Bunny Toy 2.jpg tumblr_nvupy2spvO1s3snaho3_1280.jpg tumblr_nvupy2spvO1s3snaho3_1280.jpg Charlotte Childhood's End 1.jpg Charlotte and Felix 1.jpg|Drawn with a 4B pencil and white chalk. Charlotte and White Haired Freya 1.jpg Charlotte and White Haired Freya 2.jpg Charlotte and Frei the Librarian 1.jpg|Charlotte and Frei the Librarian could have become good friends. Grey Books 1.jpg|All the books are different shades of grey. Charlotte Alternative Outfits 1.jpg|Alternative outfits for Charlotte. Charlotte hugging Felix 1.jpg|Felix is alive again. Hello Charlotte Episode 1 Christmas Doodle 1.jpg|A doodle by etherane to celebrate Christmas. Disemboweled_Charlotte_1.jpg|Not a pretty sight. A Charlotte Sunday 1.jpg|A Charlotte Sunday. Tumblr o0uhmrxQUF1s3snaho1 1280.jpg|An Umbrella Man Wednesday. Worker Charlotte 1.jpg Happy Charlotte 1.jpg Charlotte coughing up Ink 1.jpg Charlotte Zine 1.jpg|An Illustration for a Hello Charlotte Zine made by etherane. Charlotte and Felix Doodle 1.jpg|Charlotte and Felix on an adventure. Charlotte with Flowers 1.jpg|Charlotte surrounded by flowers. Charlotte with TV 1.jpg|Short haired Charlotte holding a small TV. Charlotte and Felix Doodle 2.jpg Dead God.jpg Charlotte Tokyo Ghoul AU 1.jpg|Charlotte in a Tokyo Ghoul setting, where she would be a Bikaku type. Sleeping Charlotte 1.jpg|Sleeping Charlotte. Category:Images Category:Reference